Bows and Daggers
by Looly
Summary: Longshot x Smellerbee They both remember the sight of a violent sky... 50 sentences on our two favorite ex- Freedom Fighters.


**Disclaimer:** Though my random disappearances may make me _seem_ like the Avatar owners, I assure you, nothing belongs to me.

**Bows and Daggers**

by Looly

* * *

**#49 – Hair**  
He remembers finding her huddled in the wreckage of her home and covered in the blood of her people; the first time he heard her speak she had sobbed, "They cut off my _hair_…" and he knew she meant, _They couldn't even leave me _that_._

**#32 – Confusion**  
Not once since they had met had he been unable to understand her and her silly habits, but as she sat there blushing and crossing her legs, he began to wonder just what that Water Tribe girl and Smellerbee had talked about.

**#11 – Name**  
In response to his pointed stare she hisses, "I don't remember it"; it's a lie, but he pats her head and says a single word (is it even a real word?) and just like that it sticks.

**#13 – Death**  
_This can't be how it ends,_ they think as they place the body of their leader into the water and watch him slowly sink.

**#18 – Speed**  
"Too slow," he'll say every now and then, and though she outwardly sighs, she finds herself wanting to smile as well, knowing that hours of training lay ahead.

**#23 – Hands**  
Smellerbee had never been the type to care about looks—but when his soft hands took hold of her calloused ones, a small part of her wondered what he saw in her.

**#31 – Home**  
"Every day," she sighs; "…Sometimes," he mumbles; yet, they know that losing their homes brought them to each other, and that makes it all hurt just a little bit less.

**#02 – Kiss**  
He's been gone so long and she wishes her damn dreams would stop taunting her.

**#03 – Soft**  
His lips barely touched hers, soft enough to ensure she wouldn't stir… but he couldn't help wishing she would wake up.

**#33 – Fear**  
They would never stop being on edge, waiting for everything and everyone to disappear again.

**#35 – Bonds**  
They were made for each other—she is his voice, he is her conscience—and without one, the other would surely be lost.

**#25 – Devotion**  
Their hatred and desire for revenge is what first brings them together—it's something altogether nicer that keeps them that way.

**#01 – Comfort**  
"I don't care if they're comfortable, wear your _own_ clothes!" is possibly the longest sentence he has ever said to her.

**#15 – Touch**  
Every now and then he pats her head in an eccentric display of affection, and she finds herself arching into his touch each time.

**#22 – Jealousy**  
It's childish, the way he feels whenever he sees her go off with Jet—the words _I found her first_ disgust him.

**#40 – Innocence**  
It's been so long since the sight of a dead body frightened them.

**#21 – Life**  
They're in Ba Sing Sei now, living completely different lives in a completely different world… but then they hear a bird chirp _too_ loudly, _too_ out of place, and they find themselves longing to reply.

**#24 – Taste**  
They're terrible (Smellerbee is far more gifted in the art of fighting), but if he could eat her meals every day for the rest of his life, he gladly would.

**#05 – Potatoes**  
Potatoes are one of the few things that make the two friends remember that they come from completely different worlds—Longshot calls them the "apples of the earth" and savors them; she calls them peasant food and chokes on them.

**#09 – Telephone**  
That one day she could whistle into the forest and not hear his cat owl response always scares her.

**#10 – Ears**  
He serenely steps between her and the man, tells her to cover her ears and turn away; when all is done he touches her shoulder again, but when she turns to look, the man is gone.

**#07 – Chocolate**  
"Why would I want to eat something that looks like animal dung?" she argues as he rolls his eyes.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**  
He is lightening, and she is thunder: wherever he may go, she is quick to follow.

**#12 – Sensual**  
He looks away—he can't stand seeing her act like that with someone else.

**#39 – Smile**  
The first time she sees him smile is of her own doing: she tackles him to the ground and, taking advantage of his shock, forces the corners of his lips up with her own hands; "Oh, so that's what it looks like."

**#26 – Forever**  
Sometimes, they wondered how long it would take to forget his face, just as they had forgotten everyone else's.

**#08 – Happiness**  
She hugs him from behind one day for no real reason at all, grinning into his back and saying, "I'm glad that I know you, Longshot."

**#42 – Clouds**  
In her dreams she sees the black fumes rising, rising, rising… and awakens to his touch, eyes begging for answers that she isn't ready to give.

**#17 – Tears**  
"No, I'm not," she defends herself, swatting her bangs so they hide her eyes.

**#48 – Waves**  
He presses his lips to hers, breathes, and moments later she is up and coughing; he hits her harder than necessary on the back, eyes narrowed and searing into her own, silently saying, _Never, _ever_ do that again_.

**#19 – Wind**  
Longshot raises an eyebrow at her, which in his language means, _Now that's not very ladylike_, but Smellerbee just grins and says, "When have I _ever_ been very ladylike?"

**#06 – Rain**  
It is cold, wet, and dark, and she's so very tired; he catches her before she collapses into the mud, pulls her effortlessly into his arms, and continues on.

**#20 – Freedom**  
"No," he hisses, and when she turns to run, he grabs her by the arms and slams her into the wall; "I said _no_."

**#16 – Weakness**  
She asks him if he has any—a weapon he's poor with, a bad knee, a fear of small spaces—but he only smiles and flicks her nose; "Just you, 'Bee."

**#27 – Blood**  
Waking up in a pool of red and feeling an intense pain in her stomach, of _course_ she began to yell.

**#28 – Sickness**  
"The sickness and blood are… related," he begins to explain as he repeats the words of the doctor, a deep blush rising in his cheeks.

**#36 – Market**  
"I'm done with seeing everything but never being able to have it," Smellerbee mutters to Longshot as she pockets apples and jewels and scrolls; but then her eyes fall upon a family, and he begins to wonder if their own "family" would ever really be a good enough replacement.

**#37 – Technology**  
"What'd you do to that bow to make it shoot so far?" she once asked him, and he replied, "I'll teach you someday"; she never understood why the sentence had made her feel so warm.

**#44 – Heaven**  
"We do everything together," she sobs, holding his limp body even tighter; "It's not fair—you're not allowed to go anywhere without me!"

**#45 – Hell**  
"Hell is other people," he murmurs out of the blue, but after seeing the look on her face he smiles down at her and rests his hand on her head, adding a silent, _Except for you, of course_.

**#38 – Gift**  
Boys were never any good at remembering important occasions, and she had never felt hurt when holidays and birthdays passed without so much as a kind word; but when she woke up and found the crooked knife awkwardly wrapped in a plain box, she looked out her window and wondered why he had to be so different.

**#29 – Melody**  
His heartbeat was just about the most beautiful thing she had ever heard (_he's still breathing he's still alive)_.

**#14 – Sex**  
Things like that didn't matter, why didn't she just keep it short, it looked so nice that way, he liked her just the way she was—"Just because _you_ realize I'm a girl doesn't mean _other_ people do!"

**#46 – Sun**  
As she huffs and secures the large t-shirt around her head (_sunstroke_, he had murmured as he pulled it off and tossed it to her), she wishes that he would look out for _himself_ more often.

**#04 –Pain**  
"It doesn't hurt," she says over and over (though her eyebrows are furrowed and her jaw is clenched and there's _blood_ everywhere), and he wishes that she could stop being a warrior and just for once be a small, injured, frightened girl.

**#30 – Star**  
"And there's the Archer," she says with a grin, one hand reaching up in the air to trace the stars, adding, "He was always my favorite."

**#43 – Sky**  
They both remember the sight of a violent sky, black with smoke and death, red with fire and blood.

**#47 – Moon**  
He thumps her over the head with his bow and gives her a disapproving look; "_What? _If you aren't gonna let me _hit_ anybody…"

**#50 – Supernova**  
For the first time in their lives, there is doubt—they _could_ get separated, they _could_ fail, they _could_ die—and yet they run in with triumphant smiles, knowing that at least they have the chance of going out with a bang.

**#41 – Completion**  
When he arrives, she's already there, leaning against a tree and whistling like a bird—"_Finally_, I've been waiting forever," she says, and taking his hand, they go together.

* * *

_Hey. How's it goin'? Long time no see. I've had the most hectic year of my life, but I think I might try to upload a bit more now that the summer is here and I have less goin' on. I promise nothing, though. And: reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
